stuffzfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamacuras
1967 Giant Praying Mantis Living on a remote island, a race of man-sized praying mantises flourished. Traveling in small groups, the giant mantises roamed the lush landscape, until the Japanese government set up a base for testing a new system of weather control. However, the results of the test were fowled up, and Sollgel Island was transformed. The radioactive storm swept through the land, causing mass deforestation in parts and mutations in the local inhabitants, changing the already giant mantises into a much more immediate threat. Kamacuras While going to check up on one of their satellite towers, the Sollgel Island scientists witness what the radioactive fallout had created. Transformed, the once man-sized bugs were now huge and ravenousness monsters as the Kamacurus towered over the canopy. With wide eyes, they watched as the group of scavengers tore a mountain to crumbling dust, revealing a gigantic egg. Cracking it open, the segmented eyes of the Kamacurus glared hungrily to the son of Godzilla. Dubbed Minilla, the tiny infant was about to meet his end at their clawed hands, when Godzilla intervened. Battling all three, and killing two, Godzilla proved his might, and took his son away. Leaving the broken and flaming remains of the Kamacurus. Though the nuclear titan did kill a few, and another fell before Kumonga's might, more lived on. Retreating from the island, after the humans bombard it with an artificially created snowstorm; the insects found a new home amongst the inhabitants of Monster Island. 2004 One of the Xilien's many pawns in their pursuit to conquer Earth and harvest the needed mitochondria, Kamacuras, like its monstrous brethren, possess a gene dubbed M-Base. The gene allowed the Xilien's total control over the creatures, as they were dispatched in a global assault. Kamacuras, a central participant during this first strike, was unleashed on Paris, France. The giant mantis quickly tore through its surroundings, decimating age old structures in its path. The EDF was quick to meet the attack head-on, though, and dispatched Eclair, one of their aerial war-machines, to fight off the invader. The battle was fierce, yet neither combatant held a clear advantage. As Kamacuras leapt on top of the airborne battleship and began to batter the ship with its claws, the Eclair unleashed a payload of heat seeking missiles that tore into the giant mantis, but was not enough to down the monster. Before the confrontation could end, though, Kamacuras, along with the rest of the attacking monsters, suddenly vanished in a display of lights. There was no time for celebration amongst the confusion, however, as the Xilien's revealed themselves to humanity. Using the disappearance of the monsters as a sign of friendship, the Xilien embarked on a more settle approach to conquering Earth. The plan proves ineffective, though, as their motive is quickly discovered. After a brief power struggle amongst the Xilien ranks, their plan shifts. The monsters are unleashed once more, but flanked by legions of their own ships. Kamacuras is dispatched to Paris, where it encounters Eclair once again. However, the Xilien fleet takes out the giant war-machine, allowing Kamacuras free reign over the residing city. With the world quickly being laid to waste, humanity finds itself out of options. So, using the Gotengo, Godzilla is unleashed from his artic confinement in hopes that the King of the Monsters will do battle with the alien invaders. Eager to continue his fight with the Gotengo, Godzilla follows the ship as it slowly leads him toward the Xilien Mothership. The Xilien's, after witnessing this new development, formulate a backup plan and dispatch monster after monster to defeat nuclear leviathan. After defeating both Zilla and Kumonga, Godzilla arrives on the shores of Kanto, Japan, where the Xilien's have left Kamacuras to wage war with the nuclear behemoth. Ready to do battle from a nearby bridge, the structure is, however, destroyed by the tidal waves advancing in front of Godzilla. The giant mantis quickly flies off, and disguises itself by matching the appearance of the hillside. The King of the Monsters is unfazed by the trick, and nukes the hillside to smoke out the large insect. Kamacuras leaps forth, just in time to dodge Godzilla's ray, and readies itself to engage its opponent in close combat. However, Godzilla throws the giant mantis away, causing the creature to tumble backwards and fall onto an electrical transmission tower. The tower pierces through the creature's exoskeleton, as its eyes begin to dim and death overtakes it. Category:Kaiju